


A Dangerous Thought

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, the spy au we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Doctor Julian Bashir, James Bond type Federation spy, faces off with his usual rival, ex-Cardassian villain, Elim Garak. During their usual tête-a-tête, Bashir is faced with more than he expected and Garak reveals more than he wanted.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	A Dangerous Thought

**Author's Note:**

> SPIEEEEESS  
This was stuck in my head and I insist on indulging my every creative whim, because I have no self control and too much hubris. Will I write more for this eventually? Who fuckin knows fam, not me.
> 
> Enjoy! And let me know if you do! Also follow me on tumblr @spocksgotemotions, where u will see me spout more Strange AUs and other bullshit

“Doctor Bashir.” Garak grinned, that same charming polite smile that Julian had seen the previous few times he had been unlucky enough to encounter the Cardassian. It was a smile that belonged on a kinder face, but despite it all he always did seem genuinely joyful to see the Federation spy as his captive. “A gift to see you as always.” He took a step towards Julian. “Please, take a seat.” He gestured to a chair, cuffs on the arms and legs. 

“I’d rather stand.” Julian spat out, struggling against the Cardassians that held him against his will. 

”Oh now I really insist.” The smile turned slightly threatening as the Cardassian guards moved to put Julian in the chair. They moved to set his legs in the cuffs, but Garak released his hands from the trappings around his wrist. He held the hands tenderly, fingers stroking down the back. “I apologize for having to handle you so roughly, my dear doctor.” He said, voice soft as he placed Julian’s hands in the cuffs on the chair. “I’m sure you understand my precautions.” He purred softly. “If the roles were reversed, I am certain you would do the same.” Garak allowed himself a lingering touch on Julian’s hands as he sent the guards out of the room. 

”If our roles were reversed, you’d be handcuffed to something quite different.” Julian responded in a similarly sultry voice, letting his tongue flick over his lips. He silently hoped that his shirt had lost a few buttons in the struggle and his collarbones were exposed. The villain had expressed a certain fondness for Julian’s collarbones. No such luck today. The button up shirt was only rumpled, but otherwise perfectly in place. 

Garak looked down at the human. “Is that so?” He leaned down over the chair, bracing one of his arms on the back of it and the other over Julian’s hand. “Tell me Doctor,” 

Julian felt his breath hitch in his throat, he could feel the Cardassian’s breath on his cheek. He looked up into those clear blue eyes. So much was hidden in those expressive eyes. As a spy, Julian was a master of reading expressions, but there was so much he didn’t understand in those eyes. This game of back and forth they played… 

”Do you flirt like this with all of your adversaries?” Garak smiled, his lips only centimeters away from Julian’s.

”Only the ones I’m attracted to.” Julian responded, his eyes fluttering shut, expecting lips to be on his any moment. The warm breath disappeared from his cheek and he opened his eyes to watch Garak pull away. 

“Oh, and I thought I was special.” Garak faked a pout, walking across the room to a large computer of sorts. 

”I just admitted I’m attracted to you!” Julian responded with a huff. If he weren’t in a life or death situation he’d be much more frustrated with teasing Cardassian. 

”I was aware of that.” Garak responded, blinking innocently over his shoulder at Bashir. “You humans are very poor at hiding attraction.” His eyes raked over Julian’s figure. “I can see the tent in your pants from here Doctor Bashir.” 

Julian ignored the insult and the blow to his ego. “How do Cardassians show attraction?” He asked, trying to make out the text flying past on the computer screen. 

”The properly trained ones don’t.” Garak responded, sly grin on his face. 

Julian let out another huff as he started fiddling with his watch, a gadget that emitted small electromagnetic pulses, among other things. If he could just work the right angle… “You know, if you’re gonna kill me, might as well make my last few hours enjoyable.”

”Kill you? My dear doctor…” Garak shook his head, looking up from his plans. “That would be a waste of perfect collarbones.” Julian felt his ego heal a bit. “Besides, if I wanted you dead, I’d have killed you already.” He shrugged.

”Good thing I have my collarbones to save me then.” Julian rolled his eyes, as he finally found the small button on the watch. 

”Now Doctor, you know there’s more to it than that.” Garak responded, an eye roll of his own as he typed instructions into his computer. “Besides, unless I am mistaken, it won’t be too terribly long until you’ve escaped again.” 

This gave Julian pause, his wrists popping free of the cuffs. “What do you mean?” He asked, rubbing his wrists with a raised brow. 

”This little back and forth, our tête-a-têtes, it goes the same. This little routine we’ve fallen into.” Garak let out a sigh. “I must say, I almost grow tired of it.” 

”Then why do you keep doing this?” Julian asked softly. “The war with Cardassia is over, Garak.” He leaned down and used his watch to unlock his ankles. “You could go home, live a normal life.” 

A sneer of a smile came over Garak’s face. His hands gripped the computer console. “You know I cannot do that, Doctor Bashir.” He hissed.

”Why not?” Julian demanded, staying seated as he looked around the room for weapons, improvised or otherwise. 

”Cardassia does not want me!” Garak snapped, fist pounding against the computer terminal. Julian took the opportunity to move to his feet. “A moment of weakness…an act of mercy…” He sneered. “And all my life, everything I had worked for was gone.” 

”Then why do you do this for her?” Julian asked, rolling up his sleeves. His eyes continued to rove the roam for something to defend himself with. “Leave Cardassia for good. Start a new life for yourself.” 

“In your Federation? If you knew anything about Cardassians, anything about me, you would know I will not-“ Garak turned, eyebrow ridge raising. “Ah, clever human.” His voice returned to its usual calm tone and volume. “Get the old man babbling and he won’t know what hit him.” Garak took a phaser from the console. He held it loosely in his hand, not truly aiming it at Julian as he stepped towards him. 

”I was genuinely curious.” Julian responded, raising his hands in surrender. 

”Of course.” Garak frowned, running a hand over his hair. “I should have realized why you were asking me all those questions.” He stalked towards Julian.

”Am I not allowed to be curious? To genuinely want you to change for the better?” Julian asked, backing up. His back hit the wall. 

”For the better.” Garak scoffed. “Living on a cold Federation station built for warm human bodies. Surrounded by people that distrust me at best, despise me at worst. Is that better?” He demanded. “There is nothing for me in your Federation.” He spat. In a swift movement he tossed his phaser to the side, closing the distance between himself and Bashir, a hand coming to hold his neck, pushing him further against the wall and restricting his airways.

”Me.” The words fell out of Julian’s lips as though Garak had squeezed them out. It was a strange thought that crossed his mind, sharing a domestic life with the Cardassian rival he had kept for the past few years. The man he could never capture, maybe there was some part that just couldn’t bring himself to capture him. Finally breaking the tension that had grown exponentially since their first meeting. “If you changed, we could-“ 

Garak cut him off, squeezing his windpipe. “You play a dangerous game Doctor.” He hissed. “I know your flirtations mean nothing. I know you do not care.”

”But-“ 

Garak surged up into the spy. His hands left his throat and traveled to the back of his head, pulling Julian down into a rough kiss. He shoved his leg between the human’s as he bit down harshly on his lower lip. Julian let out a breath that was half gasp of pain half moan. Garak took this opportunity to shove his tongue into Julian’s mouth. 

If this was how Garak would always kiss him, Julian would gladly bring him back to the Federation. His hands groped for Garak’s waist, trying to pull him closer against him. Garak swallowed every sigh and moan before pushing off of him, just as quick and abrupt as it had started. 

”You don’t really want me, Julian.” Garak said, turning away from him. He walked over to where the phaser landed, scooping it up. 

“Garak, I-“ 

”Get out of my lair.” Garak said, eyes fixed on the phaser. 

”Garak, we could-“ 

”Get out or I will kill you!” Garak whirled around, pointing the phaser at Julian, finger on the trigger. 

Julian wanted to say something else, but he didn’t know what else to say. He took a few hesitant backwards steps towards the door, before he turned and sprinted through the hall. 

Garak let out a string of Cardassian curses, spinning back to the computer her was using to plan an attack on Bajor. A series of sparks and small fires began as Garak pointed his phaser at the machine and pressed the trigger. He lowered his hands and let the phaser fall out of his grasp. He let his head fall back and his eyes fell shut as he basked in the brief moment of warmth from the electrical fire. 

Most likely, Julian would come back sooner rather than later. And Garak didn’t know how he’d face him then. Perhaps Julian would stop his pointless flirtations. Perhaps he would be reassigned. Perhaps…he would keep trying. Now that was a dangerous thought. 


End file.
